


The week's edge

by GuiltyKing



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blow Jobs, Car Accidents, Childhood, Cute Kids, Dean and Kids, F/M, Falling In Love, Flashbacks, Friendship/Love, M/M, Married Couple, Smut, Unresolved Sexual Tension, nice guy michael
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-11
Updated: 2014-07-06
Packaged: 2018-01-08 07:23:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 18,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1129908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuiltyKing/pseuds/GuiltyKing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel and Dean have been married for over five years. They share a home, life, and even a company together. Their two daughters Mary and Anna are the centre and love of their lives. </p><p>The couple decides to spend a week away from work to get some time for themselves. They travel to Castiel's home town to visit family, and Dean finds some things from his husband’s past. </p><p>Dean starts to wonder if their marriage has just been something Castiel had settled for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please Read Notes before Reading! 
> 
> If you're wondering why their daughters names are Mary and Anna here's why: 
> 
> Mary got her name from Dean's mother who died in a house fire when he was a senior in college, and in relationship with Cas. Anna got her name after Castiel's older sister who died in car accident when he was in middle school. 
> 
> More characters will come in later on. Although, a small hiatus for chapter 2 because I will be working on a school writing project. Thanks for reading! xx 
> 
> (If you have questions about the fic or anything else please go to my Tumblr which is grand-x and you ask me there!)

                                    The rain made little noises against the glass of his window. Wind picked up and he could see leaves blowing around.

Autumn came just in time for their vacation away from work. He heard a soft knock on his door and it opened.

"Hey Cas" he greeted, glad to see the man he could so easily fall in love with again and again.

"Guess who's here to see you?" Castiel smiled and opened the door. The girls ran in with excitement. "Daddy!" Anna hopped onto Dean's lap and so did Mary.

His smile grew wide as his daughters came around to greet him. "hey girls" they sat on his lap and told him about the day they had.

Castiel's office was one floor above Deans. They usually took turns picking up the girls from school, and today it was Castiel's turn.

Anna walked back to Cas and tugged on his jeans. "Can we get food now?" Castiel picked her up and kissed her cheek. "Of course honey" he waved over to Mary who was playing with Dean. She saw him and walked over.

Castiel had Anna up on his arm and Mary was holding his hand. "I'll come with" Dean closed out everything on the computer and picked up Mary. They walked around the building and other small offices. Dean waved to some of his employees and they made their way to the elevator.

Once they were inside Anna jumped from her father's arms and stood next to her sister. Dean held Mary's hand and Cas held Anna's. "So when are we leaving?" Castiel said with a frown. Dean looked at him with sad eyes, he saw how tired and worn out Cas was getting.

"On Monday" Dean smiled and kissed Cas softly. The girls made gross noises and he chuckled.

Cas smiled and wiped some of his sleepiness away. The elevator stopped and the doors opened. "Go on ahead" Castiel said to them and he walked to the large front desk.

Dean nodded and the girls held his hands. Cas walked to the front and saw his assistant staring at her computer and a lollipop on her mouth.

"Hey Jo" her head turned and a smile came onto her face. She stood up and looked behind him. "Aww, where are the girls?" She sounded disappointed.

"Were going out for lunch" She waved as he spoke. He looked back and saw the girls and Dean waving back.

The rain had settled and a warm wind was over the city. "Alright have fun" she would be forwarding and dismissing many phone calls without Castiel there.

 

                            

 

                                                                                                               ~ ~ ~ ~

 

_Gabriel’s Heaven._

 

That was the cafe’ they always ended up inside. Anna and Mary were very familiar to the place because their uncle owned it. He heard them and came out of the kitchen. They shouted his name and ran to hug him.

Gabriel picked them up and sat them down on counter. “How about some hot chocolate?” he smiled and the girls said yes simultaneously. “alright go sit down and I’ll be there” they walked over to where their father’s sat and talked.

Dean sat Anna on his lap and Mary sat down on Castiel’s. A few minutes after talking and playing, Gabriel walked toward them with two small mugs in his hands. Even the mug themselves had the girls name imprinted on them. “how are you guys?” Gabriel pulled up a chair and sat down.

“Good” Castiel smiled at his brother and watched the girls drink their warmed up drinks. They giggled and Dean distracted them, so that Cas could talk to his younger brother. “where are you guys staying when you get there?” Gabriel asked interested in their trip.

“Dad wants to see the girls” he mumbled and took a sip out of Anna’s hot cocoa. “were gonna see grandpa?” Mary asked with a sad smile. Dean nodded towards her and she jumped with excitement.

Gabriel stretched his arms and looked around the cafe’. It was only saturday and he knew it wouldn’t be busy, so he could of left work hours ago, but he knew that family would eventually show up at some part of the day. He was always happy to see the girls enjoy some hot chocolate.

“How about I get us some pie” He offered and that gained Dean’s attention, Mary had the exact same look on her face. “yes please” she said with a smile. Gabriel saw how relatable and he saw how they matched.

“help me” he tugged on Cas’ shirt and his older brother sat Anna down so that he could help. They walked to the back until they reached the large kitchen.

Castiel knew his brother would start questioning him about his trip back home. "Are you sure you wanna see dad?" Gabriel asked distracted by the warm pie in the oven. "I don't know Gabe" he said with a frown while standing next to his brother.

"The girls love him and he deserves to see his grandchildren" Gabe pulled Cas into a hug and they stayed like that for a while. Gabriel released him and handed him a large plate with pieces of pie on it. "These are for the girls" Cas smiled because he knew how much his daughters loved pie, just like their father.

Castiel took the plate and walked out of the kitchen. Once he got their table he saw that there were some people waiting to have their orders taken. Gabriel was no where in sight. "I'll be right back" he said with a smile. He walked to the counter and pulled an apron on.

Dean smiled at the sight and remembered the times at their own home when his husband cooked. Anna stuffed her mouth with pie and he chuckled to himself. "Don't eat so fast" he petted her head and she smiled brightly. Both girls stopped eating at their pace and slowed down by their fathers demand.

The man walked towards the counter and Cas greeted him. "Can I help you?" He asked with a smile and the man ordered a coffee and piece of key lime pie.

The coffee itself was done within minutes, but the pie was most likely still in the back where Gabriel usually kept it. "I'll go get your pie" he walked to the back and heard some talking, it was obviously Gabriel on the phone.

He stopped at the door to listen. "Yeah Sam, I get it" he heard his brother grunt and take seat. "Can I-" he stopped mid defence. "Give me a fucking chance alright?" He heard the sound of something being thrown across the kitchen and a bang.

"Get in here, Cassie" Gabriel voice was lower and it almost sounded like he was about to cry. He walked in and saw his brothers with his own face in his hands, a heavy breath being drawn to his lungs.

"What's going on?" Cas opened the large fridge and took some of the pie that was in there. Gabriel's eyes wondered, tears threatened to flow. "Me and Sam, were just at a rough spot right now" and with those words hitting him like this he sank lower in his seat.  

Cas walked over to his brother, placed his hand on his shoulder, and leaned down to talk to him. "You've been through worse. We've all been through worse, so toughen up baby brother, you're a Novak" He slapped his little brothers shoulder, kissed his temple, and returned to the counter with a small white box with the pie inside.

"Have a nice day" He waved to the customer. The apron came off and he sat back down next to Anna.

"So Sam just called" Dean frowned as he saw Gabriel walk around with a tired face. "Is he ok?" He asked with his hand rising to place another pie into his mouth. "They'll be fine" he responded with a small smile.

"Hey uh, remember when we first met?" Dean brought up old memories and Castiel might just have had some flashbacks.

 

_¤ October/College ¤_

 

The pain in his head was like a drumbeat. Everytime he blinked it felt like another beat at the drums of pain. Everytime he looked at a bright light he could feel the the back of his eyes telling him to look away.

Whiskey, vodka, and other drinks were all still in his mouth. It was all mixed and in his mind he knew he had done something wrong. "Morning" he almost jumped at the soft voice next to him. His face turned and saw the her soft expression. "Hey, Jo" and so even talking hurt.

_God damn it Dean Winchester, you gotta stop drinking like this._

A punch of guilt hit at him and rubbed his eyes. "I'm sorry" his legs felt heavy but he made himself get off bed. He grabbed his pair of jeans and pulled them on. "No it's not your fault" she was getting dressed on the other side of the room a shared the same guilt as him.

"Dean, I know your gay" he froze in place as her words reached his ears. "Was I that drunk?" He asked with a sly smile. He wasn't ashamed of what he said to her while buzzed off. "You were drunk enough to have sex with me, and I'm pretty sure you were flirting with Benny last night" she laughed at the memory itself and laid back down on the bed.

"How about you call Benny, and I go pick us up some breakfast?" He clapped his hands togheter and pulled on his hoodie. "Yeah yeah, go pick your coffee" she waved him away with another laugh and he headed towards the door.

Dean found his car keys in his pocket and walked across the parking lot with a hint of relief at him. October wind struck at his cheeks, and he hopped into the leather seats. Thoughts of places for breakfast started to show up in his memory. There's was a Starbucks nearby but the thought of over baked coffee beans, the smell of them alone, almost gave him a headache.

Dunkin Donuts was just a few minutes away, but since it was morning it would take more than thirty minutes to get anything from that place.

As he drove around town he spotted a small cafe' between two big buildings. There was barely anybody inside and he could see maybe one or two people behind the counter. A parking space was before him and he took it as soon as he spotted it.

As soon as the cars stopped he made his way across the street. Once again the October wind beat against his skin and he stumbled into the cafe. Most people looked at him, but someone sitting In a booth with his face stuck onto a book, paid no attention to his loud entrance.

He coughed and swallowed a lump in his throat. Another wave of pain hit his head again as he made his way to the counter. He took a seat on a stool, he expected someone to come take his order, but nothing.

Finally he spotted a bell next to his arm and beside it was a note. "For service please ring bell", so he tapped it so it would ring throughout the whole place.

A large grunt reached his ears, and he looked towards the direction it came from.

The tall guy, about his own height, took his attention off the book and walked towards home with a rough expression.

Even from far away Dean could make out the guy's features, from his scruff to his gazing blue eyes that would catch anyone's attention.

He walked behind the counter and walked around checking on things before finally walking up to Dean who was on the other side of the counter.

When he finally was face to face with Dean, he ran his finger through his long dark hair and stared at Dean as he did it, and all of the sudden Dean's pants felt too tight.

"Can I help you?" The man's fingers tapped the wooden surface and Dean lost himself for a few minutes into to those electric blues.

"Mr?" The soft yet gravely voice reached his ears and he snapped back into reality. "Three hot chocolates, and a pie" Dean smiled and he saw something on the guys shirt. It was a name tag. "Castiel" he smiled up at the man who had a very serious face.

"Coming right up" he said with not even a smile to his lips. Was Dean's flirting that off today for was the guy just that not into him? That's impossible, Dean told himself.

As he bent over a machine he caught a glimpse of the man's tight jeans that hugged his thighs and ass perfectly.

His face turned around and caught Dean stating at him. He expected Castiel to smile and do the same, but in return he gained a cold gaze from the baby blues.

Before he knew it three large plastic cups of coffee were place In front of him. "The pie will be a minute" he said with again, no smile to his pretty face.

"So, you work here a long time?" Dean tried and something told him it was worth it. He heard a heavy sigh and once again he met the man's gaze.

"Look no offence or anything, but I'm not interested" Cas put his hands up and stared right at Dean. "I wasn't-" Dean attempted to defend himself, but it was no use. 

"I can smell the whiskey on your breath" his fingers began making another rhythm on the table. Dean got the idea and wanted to say he thought wrong.

"How about this" and those words caught Dean's full attention. "Come here another time, when you don't smell like girls perfume and everything you drank last night, and then we'll talk about whatever you want" Dean was amazed. Never in his life had someone done this to him, rejected him he supposed he should feel offended of his words, but he wasn't.

Dean kinda felt like he was being given a chance some would never probably have. "Yeah, we can do that" Dean was surprised at how controlled he felt under this guys voice.

A smile finally came from his blue eyes, and with it Dean couldn't help but smile himself. The guys smile was infectious.

"Here's your pie" he placed a small white box in front him and smiled as he handed him the pie. Dean thanked him with a wink and a sly smile of his own lips.

When he reached the door, something told him to look back at Cas, and he did. He was glad did. The blues were still on him and watching him walk away with a smile.

_¤ Present day ¤_

"Well, I thought you weren't gonna come back" Cas said laughed and shifted his attention back to the book. "How could I not come back?" Dean slipped on a pair of black boxers and crawled up to their bed.

Once he looked up at his lover, his eyes traced the strong jaw line and the vein the showed on his neck.

"You know you don't have to stare Dean" his own voice sank and to this day it still sent a warm chill down Dean's spine.

Cas could feel the trace Dean was leaving on his neck with his lips and his hips bucking against his legs. "the girls Dean" he wanted this just as bad, but he didn't want to hear questions from his daughters if why he was shouting last night.

"I already put them to bed, don't worry they're both asleep" He took hold of the book he had in his hands and placed it on the stand next to the table.

His own fingers lifted Deans shirt and it fell to the ground with a thump. Dean made same gesture and Cas' shirt was on the floor within seconds.

He sank down lower on the bed and Dean began to take control of the situation. "Hmm" Dean hummed as his hand slid past the plastic waistband and cloth. Cas was already rock hard and looking for friction.

Dean's lips made their way to the rock hard dick in his hands jerked up and down until Cas started to buck.

He licked at the slit and a loud moan escaped the man under him.

Another moan escaped him as he slid the cock between his lips and into his mouth. Dean took him completely out of his mouth. "You taste so good" Dean chuckled and quickly wrapped his lips around the hardening dick.

He sucked until his lovers breath started to hitch and his fingers became to tight, and they started to pull at his hair. Dean got off and started to kiss him.

"Come for me" he whispered into his ear with a harsh tone and another tight tug at his cock. His grip around Castiel's dick was a bit too tight, but he knew the other man could handle it.

Cas' arms held on to him and he came with a small moan, into Dean's hand.

It rose and he licked at the liquid there right in front of Cas. "I love you" Castiel's hand wrapped around his neck and with his tongue he could taste himself in Dean's mouth.

  
They fell asleep on top of each other just like that.


	2. Chapter 2

_Monday_

All his work was pushed off for when he would come back. Multiple phone calls had come in, and he made sure to answer all of them. Most were other companies searching for a chance to make a contract.

"Dad?" Anna was sitting on the couch that was on the side of his large office, with his phone in her hands. "Yeah honey?" He turned and looked towards her. "Why are we leaving?" She almost sounded sad about it.

Anna had taken quite a liking to the area they lived in now, the inner city. So had Mary. "We gotta visit grandpa and daddy needs to take a break" he tried and at the mention of grandpa she smiled again.

"Is he sick?" She walked toward him and he sat her down in his lap. "No, he just misses you and your sister" her legs swung around and he petted her. "It'll be fun, I promise" he kissed her head and she walked back to the couch.

The phone in front of him rang again. He ran his fingers through his hair with a deep breath and answered with a few words. "This is Castiel" the other line was quiet for a bit.

"Cassie!" The accent was still thick as ever and he would never forget to who that voice belonged too. "Hello to you too, Balthazar" he heard his older brother laugh for a while before saying anything else.

"So, I heard you're coming to town" Cas always wondered how his brother managed to live in another country and always hear news from here. "Are you here?" He hoped Balthazar was here.

"Of course I am, You'd better be bringing Anna and Mary with you. I brought presents from London" Balthazar, Gabriel, and his father, took the job of spoiling his daughters with gifts.

"How was London by the way?" Cas held the phone with shoulder so that he could sign the paychecks I'm front of him. "Beautiful as always, you should Dean and the girls some time" Cas thought it was a good idea, but there was one problem.

"Dean isn't one for planes" he said with frown at the papers in front of him. He clicked the buzzer the told Jo to come up to his office. "There's going to be a high school reunion, do you plan on going?" He had received an invitation for it a few weeks ago, but he had ignored it.

"I don't know" he really didn't. High school wasn't a bad time for Cas, but it was one of the most confusing years of his life. "Go and show off the beautiful family" Balth sort of had a point In that. Most people in high school thought Castiel would live up to inherit the Novak family fortune, but truth was after high school Castiel took his things and ran.

"How's dad?" Cas was worried for his father. Even though he had managed to build up his own company with no help from his father.

_Novak Industries_

The family business was still up and running to this day. "Dad is super excited to see you, and the girls" he could hear talking from the other line and some other noises. "I'm not with him, but I am at the company" At times Castiel had to remember the sacrifice Balthazar made for him years ago.

"I'm leaving in a few hours, I'll see you then" He could hear his older brother yawning and almost falling asleep over the phone. "Alright, tell Dean I said hi" He hung up the phone.

Jo walked in quickly. She sat down on the white cushion chair and awaited Castiel's order. "Where is this from?" He handed her a small packet of papers and she looked it over.

"This is Novak Industries" she stood up and showed him the logo on top of the paper. Castiel took it back and began reading it.

_¤ Dean ¤_

"I miss him" he sank lower on the couch and Mary jumped up on his lap. "Why are you and uncle Gabe fighting? I don't like it" her words were so true because in fact Sam didn't like it either.

"It's grown up stuff" the kids advice was most likely the best thing Sam had received this week. "She's right" he heard the door behind him open and Dean walk in.

Dean's office was a bit smaller than Castiels. The left wall was full of books and the right wall was a small couch for guests. He had the choice for the size of his office, but he didn't want anything too big.

"I always am" Mary walked towards Deana and stood next to him. He smiled down at her with pride and went back to his seat. "Where's Anna?" Sam asked standing from the couch and stretching his arms. The suit he was wearing a bit tight. "She's with daddy" Mary replied from where she sat on Deans lap.

Dean continued to work until 3PM. Sam agreed to take Mary and Anna to the cafe' because he'd be having a meeting soon.

Sam and Mary made their way upstairs to pick up Mary. When he walked in he could hear her and Cas playing.

He opened the door and saw Cas sitting on the fluffy carpet, a tiara on his head, and a wonder woman action figure in his hands. Anna had an Iron man figure with her. "Uncle Sam!" Her attention shifted quickly and hugged his large legs. "Hey Sam" Castiel placed down the tiara and action figure on the table.

"The meeting won't be long" he tried not to throw the responsibility of his daughter at his brother in law. "It's no trouble, were just gonna go to Gabriel" As the name came out of his mouth his tone lowered.

"Alright, daddy is gonna go to a meeting and I'll pass by and pick you guys up, okay?" He got on his knees and opened his arms. Both girls jumped him and hugged him tightly. He waved to Sam and they walked out of his office.

_¤ Meeting ¤_

"Novak industries has never shown an interest in our company before" Dean slammed the papers on the table and sat back.

Castiel had his eyes stuck on a paper and he kept on reading. "This is a contract to join the companies" the man sitting next to Dean said.

"Crowley has already offered us a contract" Adam sat back down on his chair and looked at a few more papers. Castiel’s voice was the loudest and roughest against them all. “Crowley is just trying to save his own ass, I will be seeing my father in a few hours and I will speak to him of this” His voice was strong and everyone became quiet.

Adam stared at Dean who just stared back at him with a smile, and a little bit of pride. “Everyone leave, Adam you stay” Castiel demanded and everyone whispered and murmured as they shifted out of the room. Dean stayed his place and awaited commands.

“Adam I need you to speak to Crowley about this contract” he handed the younger man a few sheet of papers as he spoke. Adam simply nooded and shuffled out of the room.

Castiel’s tense shoulders slumped as a shaky breath escaped his lips. “How you feeling, Cas?” Dean asked gripping his shoulder with serious worry in his voice. He stood up and took a seat on the other man’s lap.

“I’m just tired” he buried his head in Dean’s chest and wrapped his arms around him. “We’re gonna take a break” Dean smiled as he ran his fingers into Castiel’s soft black hair. His lips came down and Castiel could feel them on his head.

“Let’s go pick up the girls and pack up, huh?” He continued to bury his nose in Castiel’s hair and tried to comfort him. Once again, another shaky breath escaped his pink lips and he nodded.

_Gabriel’s Heaven_

They ran around the store as Sam continued to chase them around. Gabriel sat behind the counter and watched Sam play with the girls. He'd sit down on a chair, count to ten, then they'd hide and he would proceed to go look for them. Anna and Mary giggled everytime they were found under a table and even under Gabriel's seat. 

Sam was breathing heavily now. The girls had taken most of his energy at the moment. "Alright, time for a break" He put his hands up and defeat and Anna laughed some more. Mary sat down on one of the cushioned chairs at he corner of the cafe'. Anna joined her. 

He walked over to where Gabe was reading a book quietly. "Hiya" Sam greeted awkwardly. A smile came upon his face as the older man's voice reached his ears. "Hey" he said back not looking up from his book. At this point he wasn't even reading. Sam's gaze on him was too much for him to handle. "I'm sorry" they said simultaneously. Finally he looked up from his book and saw the bright sad apolegetic eyes Sam was giving him. They laughed only because they felt it was right. 

"Come here" Sam was big and broad, but around Gabriel he was nothing but a big teddy bear just waiting to be snuggled with. Gabriel could feel the strong arms wrap around him, and it was like a twenty bricks had been lifted off his shoulders. "are you guys dating again?" a young voice intrupted the moment, it was Anna. 

"Yes, I think we are" Sam replied and placed a kiss on the shorter man's lips. 

A few minutes after the front doors opened and Dean walked in with two bags in his hands. One was pink and the other was blue. "Anna? Mary?" They ran over to him and took their bags. "say bye to your uncles so we can leave" Dean pointed at Sam and Gabe who were awaiting their hugs. They took some time saying bye to them and Dean watched as his daughters hugged and kissed their uncles on the cheek. 

They walked back over to Dean who led them outside. They climbled to the back of the Impala and Dean set them up. "Where's daddy?" Mary asked with a frown. "He's coming, don't worry" he told her with a smile. Castiel walked over to the car with a duffel under in his hand and a grocery bag in the other. Castiel took the passenger side and started the car with some warm air. 

Dean walked back into the cafe'. "Hey love birds" he chuckled. Gabriel hopped off Sam's lap and disconnected their rough kiss. "Say 'hi' to my dad for me" Gabriel said slapping him on the shoulder. He took his place behind the counter. Sam walked toward him and gave him a hug. "I'm only gonna be gone a week Sam" he tried as his brother continued to hang on to him. 

"Tell the girls I said I love them" Sam patted his back and walked over to Gabriel. "Bye, horn dogs" both Sam and Gabriel laughed at Dean's comment. 

The drive was easy.

Thanks to Sam, the girls fell asleep at the back of the car quickly. Anna and Mary were snuggled up on blankets and multiple pillows at the backseat. Castiel was almost falling asleep himself. Dean could still see how tired and exhausted his husband was from all the work he pilled up in the last few months. "come here" Dean reached over and tugged on Castiel's shirt sleeve. 

Castiel fell asleep with his head on Dean's lap shortly after that. The drive was completly quiet and the noise that filled the car was one of his favourites. The girls soft snore coming from the back, and the breath of the man he loved with him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for taking so long with this. Things caught up to me and I ended up having more work than usual.   
> Chapter 3 is very short, so it will be posted soon!
> 
> Thanks for reading! xx


	3. Chapter 3

_Tuesday Morning_

They arrived at about ten a.m. Castiel was now driving and Dean was asleep beside him. Small sounds came from the radio. Mary had awaken first, she was sipping on hot chocolate and eating a donut that Cas bought for her. Anna was still asleep, a heavy sleeper like her father.

As he drove down the cold street with big houses, he spotted his old home. It was the biggest on the street. The silver gates stood tall and at the end of each there were statues of angels. His father always had an amazing taste for art.

He stopped in front of the gate and one of the guards walked toward the car. He rolled down the window and has the guard a faint laugh came from him. “been a long time” Castiel smiled as the man’s voice reached his ears.

He’d known this guy since he was a junior in high school. “Hey Vic” Castiel greeted politely. “your dad’s waiting for you” Vic said looking at the back of the car. “Hey Mary” he waved to her and her attention shifted from the donut in her hands. “Hey Vic” she said, very much like her father.

Her blue eyes shifted back to the food in front of her and Vic laughed at just how fast she greeted him. The gates opened shortly after that. Cas’ eyes widened at the changes that his father had made to the land.

Two cherry blossom trees stood tall at each side of the house. In the back were some picnic tables and even a marble fountain. Oak trees were even further. Castiel had gotten his interest in nature from his mother. "Can we have a picnic?" Cas turned around and saw Anna rubbing her tired eyes. "Yeah, we can" he said.

He parked the car and looked to his side. Dean was still soundly asleep. He'd been driving more and more these days. Cas reached over and tugged on his shoulder. "Are we here?" Dean woke up looking around and a smile came to his lips. "Morning, Girls" he pecked Cas softly on his lips and opened his door.

Once they were out of the car a gruff voice greeted them. "Dean Novak Winchester" His voice was almost like an alarm. It sounded very similar to Castiels. "Grandpa!" He smiled as the girls ran towards him. They hugged and he asked them questions.

"Hey Chuck" Dean waved to his father in law. He walked toward Dean and they shook hands. "Dad" he smiled when his sons voice reached his ears. They hugged and Chuck rubbed circles on his back. "You look exhausted" his father said with a frown as he let go of him. The girls were already inside the house causing trouble.

"Come on, lets eat and I'll let you guys catch up on your sleep" he led them into the house. The inside of the large house was still the same has he remembered.

Tue walls were white with golden designs on them. A glass and diamond chandelier hung from the ceiling with all it's grace. More statues of angels were skillfully in the house. A large painting on a wall and under it were the large stairs that led to the second floor.

The floors was made of wood the shone brightly. "I've decorated the girls room" Chuck said pointing up the stairs.

They walked into the kitchen. Anna and Mary were already eating. They sat across each other. The large table was gray and candles were lined up in the middle

"Cassie" the accent was what identified who spoke his name. Balthazar walked toward him and gave him a hug. "You look exhausted darling" he kissed Castiel's temple and walked over to Dean. "The handsome Dean" He laughed and his brother in law. Chuck walked over and sat with the girls. They talked to him.

"I see your cooking skills are finally being put to use" Dean said with a sly smile upon his lips. The kitchen itself smelled of foreign spices and bacon. Balthazar handed them plates with food already on them.

They ate and joked around. Castiel was always surprised at how comfortable Dean was around his father. When they first met it was all tension and intense stares. Now it was like they were old fishing buddies.

Castiel finished his food, placed his plate in the dishwasher and started to make his way up the stairs with a duffel in his hand.

"Is he that tired?" Balthazar asked with a worried look at his brother. Dean had the same look on his face. "He's exhausted and the company has been tough on him these last few months" Dean admitted and even Chuck could hear the worry in his voice.

"Go to him, I'll stay with the girls" his father in law said offering a small smile. Dean walked up the stairs.

The large and wide hallway was also just as decorated. Walls with paintings and even a deer's head. Dean never thought Chuck or Balthazar as hunters.

He opened the door to their room. It had a large king bed with luxury sheets and a Tv on the wall. Next to the room a large bathroom. Dean slipped off his shoes, shirt, and crawled into bed where Castiel was currently sleeping. "Hey Cas" he laid beside him and pulled him closer.

Castiel could feel Deans arm hug his bare chest with warmth. His back was pressed to Dean's chest and soon they both fell asleep.

_Tuesday Afternoon_

The sun was going down and the orange clouds were replaced by shining stars with dark could covering them.

Dean woke up to Anna and Mary jumping up and down on the bed. "It's not Christmas" Castiel chuckled as he sat up. Mary took a seat on his lap and Anna continued to tug on Dean. "Dad wake up" she pleaded and just that made Dean wake up. "Alright I'm up" he sat up quickly and she jumped.

"Why are you guys all dressed up?" Dean asked with a small smile. They were both wearing dresses. Anna's was blue and gold while Mary's was red and gold. "Grandpa is taking us out for dinner" Anna blushed slightly. Dean always had to remember that Chuck owned a line of restaurants across the country. Cas hopped off the bed and slipped on a shirt.

Dean did the same.

The girls ran out of the room and rushed back to their room. Dean looked at Cas and he could see the calm in his expression. "Feeling better?" He asked. In return he gained a smile and a small nod.

They took showers and got dressed. Dean was wearing a red suit with a black dress shirt and similar colored dress shoes.

Cas slipped on his own suit. It was black and a blue dress shirt inside. The night was warm for autumn. They walked down the stairs where they were greeted by Chuck and Balthazar.

"Oh my dear brother, do you ever make your hair?" He chuckled and reached over to his younger brother. His hair was up in all directions and he tried fixing it. "I give up" Balthazar raised his hands up in defeat. The girls walked over to him and he picked them up.

They walked outside and Cas watched at just how well Balthazar got along with kids. "You look sharp" Chuck said giving his son another hug. "Come on, I had the reservations made" he led them outside to where a car awaited them.

Anna, Mary, and Balthazar were already inside.

_Dinner_

It all went along smoothly. The girls were enjoying the time they were having with family and to Dean, Castiel seemed and looked happy.

Even Dean could tell that his husbands smile brightened up the entire table. To Dean, Cas was sunshine trapped in a human body.

His laugh and smile was the most infectious thing about him. Dean gripped his shoulder and kissed his lips. He was thanked with a kiss back. "I'll be right back" Dean whispered in his ear and began to make his over to the bar. He asked the bartender for a glass of white wine and another for Cas.

He felt a pair of eyes on him now. They were aware of Deans suspicion now. Dean looked around and didn't see anyone looking at him.

He managed to push the feeling away and he continued to await the drinks. Suddenly a handsome man with pale eyes and short black hair greeted him. "Dean Winchester?" The man asked and took a good long look at Dean.

"You are?" Dean asked as he shook his hand. "Micheal, I work with Chuck" he said as his pale eyes slid down Deans body.

Dean got the vibe the man was giving off.

"I am Castiel's ex fiance" his way with words were soft and small. Dean stared at him with nothing but surprise in his eyes.

_Dean was never told of an ex fiance._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was shorter than I thought it would be. With each Chapter were going to meet more characters. I think this story might spin-off into a Sam/Gabe story, I haven't decided yet. 
> 
> Thank you for reading!! (ppssst. if you have any questions or any comments/feedback my tumblr is grand-x!)


	4. Chapter 4

Castiel glanced around the place until his eyes finally landed on Dean. He didn't recognize who Dean was speaking to. "I'll be right back" he placed kisses Mary and Anna's temple and began to walk away from the table. As he approached Dean and the tall man speaking, the face began to seem familiar, but he couldn't put a name on the man.

"Dean?" He placed his hand on his shoulder, but Dean nudged away. Something was wrong. He looked toward the man that Dean's eyes were stuck on and he lost his breath for a second. "Micheal?" A smile came onto those bright eyes and he wrapped his arms around Castiel. "I haven't seen you in a long long time" Michael said as he rubbed circles onto Castiel's back.

A cold hard feeling came over Dean's chest and it felt like he was going to hurl if the hugging continued. Thankfully, Michael released the smaller man and the smile was still on his face. "I just..." Castiel couldn't come up with any words, it was as if looking into those silver eyes again after years froze him. "Don't say anything" Michael chuckled and took a swing at his drink.

Dean watched Castiel. The smile on his face said something and he wanted to know what it was. "Cas, can I talk to you? outside" Dean didn't wait for a response and he started to make his way outside. Castiel felt the pain radiating off of Dean and bad feeling came over him. Once they were outside Cas watched his husband pace around with his hands in his hair.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He stopped in front of Cas and hurt and betrayed look was on his face. Castiel seeing hated Dean like this. "I though-" Castiel paused because he didn't really know what to say. "thought what Cas?" Dean was shouting now and it was truly scary for Cas to see him like this. "I thought that part of my life didn't matter" Castiel's eyes began to water as did Deans.

"It matters to me!" Dean's voice was loud and people glanced at them. "I didn't want you to know about that part of my past" Castiel rubbed his eyes as he pulled back tears, Dean's shouting could break him in minutes. Dean's breathing was hitching and his anger was only rising. "What does he mean 'ex-fiance'?" Dean had questions and Cas understood that.

"I was going to marry him before I went off to college" Castiel finally looked up and saw the anxious look Dean had on his face for an answer. Dean began to see that Castiel was going to cry, and at the moment he couldn't handle to see that happen. "Were gonna talk about this later" Dean said sharply and walked back into the restaurant.

Castiel sat on a bench and his head sank to his hands. Even though his heart was now beating like crazy and his thoughts were rushing and screaming at him, the city went on around him. People walked around and cars passed by in a fast pace. The cold wind made his ears numb, but he couldn't even think about going back inside at the moment.

 

_Inside_

As Dean made his way back to the table he saw that Michael had pulled up a seat and was sitting next to Balthazar. "where's Cassie?" Balthazar asked as Dean took a seat next to Anna. He shot Michael a look and returned to his food. "daddy, are you ok?" Mary was always sad when Dean was sad and as her voice reached his ear, he began to realize what an asshole he was just now.

He looked up at her and smiled weakly. "I'm ok honey" he kissed her temple and Anna's. "They're adorable" Michael commented and waved to both girls from across the table. They both said thank you at the same time. Dean chuckled, and he thought I might as well get to know the guy. Cas was still nowhere in sight. Dean wanted to go outside badly and apologized, but he didn't feel like it was the right thing to do at the moment.

Dean made simple conversation with Michael. They talked about the companies at first and then the conversation moved onto movies, books, and even tv shows. As he spoke to the man he realized something, the guy was handsome, most likely richer than Castiel's father (which is hard to achieve), and a dashing personality. He was the full package.

Dean felt like a child talking to him. "I must say though, you're lucky to be with Castiel, and I can see that he loves you very much" The words hit him hard, harder than he thought they would.

He simply smiled at the comment and looked around him. Cas was nowhere to be seen at the moment. He could see a worried look come upon Balthazar’s face and Michael’s as well. “I’d like to speak to him, where is he?” Michael’s voice was full of worry and feeling. “He’s outside” Dean could now see how Michael’s reaction.

He stood up from his chair and began to walk away from the table. Once he passed all of the people and reached the cold wind. On the blood colored bench was Castiel, sitting and staring out into the distance.

“Castiel?” he jumped once he heard his name, but once he saw that it was Michael he settled in his seat. He took a seat next to the young man and looked at him. “I didn’t tell him about you” Castiel’s voice was barely audible, but he could make it out.

Michael saw in his eyes that he was giving up and that he just wanted to be home. “and I never got over you” Michael admitted and that drew Castiel’s attention. “I loved you so much” Michael said with his head lowering, his eyes avoiding Castiel’s gaze.

“I’m sorry” Castiel’s voice was truly the thing that broke him apart. A few tears threatened to fall from Michael’s eyes, but he held back. Castiel looked at him and smiled weakly. “I did love you, Michael”

 

_Years back, Castiel and Michaels last day together._

“Where do you want to go from here?” Michael asked and turned his head and looked at Castiel. He was lost in the moment. His blue eyes were focused on the water around them. The boat shook around slowly because of the waves.

It was Michael’s birthday. The first part of the day was spent with them going to the city and partying, but right now it was all about them. It was nearly three in the morning and the moon’s shine was bright against the water.

“anywhere but here” Castiel turned his head and looked at Michael. He never understood Castiel’s feeling of nostalgia. This was their hometown, all the people they knew and all the things they knew came from here.

Michael leaned closer as their lips began to press against each other. “take me home?” Castiel asked with a soft voice. Michael leaned back and simply nodded. He walked up and began to take the boat back to the harbor.

From where he was steering the boat, he could see Castiel. He was still sitting at front of boat with his jeans rolled up and legs in the water. He could tell that something was going to happen.

He stopped the boat a hop away from the harbor. Castiel hopped off and stood there waiting for the older man. Michael grabbed his things and jumped off the boat. “Is your dad going to be mad?” Castiel asked with a grin. “hey, I own the boat too” Michael heard the soft laugh and it brought a smile to his face.

Finally Castiel decided to speak the truth. “I’m leaving, Michael” It froze him, he knew it would happen one day, and he knew he wasn’t going to be ready for it. He stood still, so did Cas.

“My application to Stanford, it was approved” he sounded proud of himself, but at the same time sad. It was because was an only child and he was only one who would take over his mother’s law firm. So, Michael had no choice of leaving.

Michael reached over and pulled the younger man into a tight hug. Tears started to flow slowly from Michael’s eyes and Castiel could feel the moisture on his shirt. They stayed like for minutes, and it was like the world paused for them. Cas had his arms wrapped around, trying to hold back his own tears.

After minutes he pushed himself off of Castiel and wiped his eyes with a sad smile to his face. It didn’t fit him, Cas thought. “go” he chuckled and kept speaking. “get the fuck out of this place” Castiel leaned forward and kissed him softly. Michael melted into it, because he knew this could possibly be the last time they’d ever see each other.

 

_Home_

The drive back to the mansion was quiet. Anna and Mary fell asleep in the back and Castiel was staring out the window of the passenger seat. The car eventually fit everybody, only because it had six seats.

Michael and Castiel talked and decided to meet again, for business. Dean saw them talking and how comfortable they looked around each other, it made his chest tighten and profound jealousy took place in him.

They arrived at home at around ten at night due to traffic. Dean held Mary on his shoulder and Castiel had Anna. They kissed grandpa good night and waved to Balthazar who was now sneaking outside for something.

Dean walked out of the girl’s room and went back to theirs. Anna was promised bedtime story from Castiel, and he intended to keep that promise. Once she fell asleep to his soft voice he kissed her cheek and turned off the lights.

Castiel stood in front of his bedroom door for a while, he could hear Dean moving around. His footsteps were heavy and his breathing was uneven. Castiel didn’t want a fight at the moment. Instead he joined his older brother in the kitchen.

Balthazar sat on one of the stools with a wine bottle in front him and glass halfway empty. “care to join me, Cassie?” Balthazar raised his glass and laughed to himself. Castiel did the same and took a seat across him.

“I apologize for Michael” Balthazar said bluntly. “I knew you him showing up had something to do with you” Castiel poured himself a glass of wine as he spoke. “He just wanted to see you, no shame in that” he stared down at his swirling sparkling drink.

He was right, there was no shame in that. Michael simply wanted to see Castiel, they had been childhood friends and long term boyfriends. “no shame” Balthazar looked up at his brother as the words slipped from his mouth.

“A toast to love, baby brother” Balthazar raised his glass with a sad smile. They toasted and Castiel finished his wine with one sip. Dean stood on the large doorless way of the kitchen and watched them. Balthazar didn’t even have to look back to see he was there. “I think your man wants you” Balthazar pointed to his back.

Castiel watched Dean walk over and take the wine bottle. “come on” he stuck out his hand and Castiel took it. “Have fun, lovebirds” he heard Balthazar say as they made their way up the large staircase.

When they walked into the room music was playing. Castiel would never forget this song, it was the song Dean had sung to him a long long time ago and now it played in the air. “dance with me” Dean took a swig straight from the wine bottle and placed it on the floor.

Castiel slipped off his shoes and walked towards Dean. Their hands intertwined and they grabbed each other’s hips. Castiel closed his eyes and took in the words of the music.

_None knows_

_What it’s like_

_You and Me_

_You and I_

_Underneath_

_The night sky_

_You and Me_

_You and I_

“I’m sorry, Dean” Castiel buried his neck in the man’s neck and Dean nuzzled at him. “I want to hear the full story, but right now I just-” Dean stopped himself for a second before speaking again, he took a deep breath.

“I just need to be with you right now” Dean pulled him closer and they moved slowly to the music. Castiel took in a deep breath and he could smell all his favorite things from the man he loves. The pine trees in the autumn, that aftershave that drove a person crazy.

Everything he needed and wanted was here now and he would always know that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (The song belongs to it's original owners and I take no credit for it!)
> 
> If you're wondering what song it is the name is Robot Koch feat. John LaMonica - Nitesky (I recommend you listen to it because its great)  
> I apologize on the wait for this chapter, and I know the story is slow but next few chapters are going to be flashbacks to Castiel's childhood and what Dean decides to do about Michael. 
> 
> Maybe some sabriel later on?


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first part of the chapter is sabriel. if you do not want to read that please skip to the part where it says 'Morning' and read from there!

The day seemed to pass by in such a hurry that they didn't notice when it became ten at night. “you know, their food isn’t that bad” Sam commented as looked around him for his car. “I've had worse” Gabriel shrugged and followed him. 

Dinner was simple. They had decided to go out for dinner to an Arabian place only a few minutes away from their apartment. “I did however enjoy that foreign wine” Sam had to agree with him. Along with the well spiced food came the dashing bottle of Arabian wine. 

It's taste was just as sharp as the food. Sam could see something in the way Gabriel spoke at the moment. It seemed like he was thinking about something that would worry him. In all honestly Sam hated to see Gabriel worried. 

It always sucked. This was because Gabriel isolated himself with work and things didn't always matter. Slowly that began to push Sam away. 

Sam could tell that it was happening again, but this time he wouldn't let it take place. 

They found the car and hopped in and as soon as they did Gabriel cranked up the heat. He sunk into his seat with a frown. Sam chuckled. "Your such a kid, Gabe" he said with small smile. "Shut up" he sank further into his seat. 

The drive back home was quiet, but a tension roamed in the air of the car. Sam parked on their usual spot. As he got out the keys Gabriel stayed outside. "You coming in?" He asked with frown as Gabriel dug through his pockets. 

"Smoke with me" Gabriel waved over. Sam got the message and joined him by sitting on the steps. They lit the little death sticks and Gabriel began with a long drag, and he let it sit in his lungs for a while longer. He puffed out a cloud of smoke and Sam did nothing but watch him the entire time. "You only smoke when you feel bad about something, so what's going on?" Sam lit his own and took a small puff. 

"I feel like I'm losing"

"losing what?" Sam asked. 

"losing you" 

It felt like something in him was lost. Sam always felt this way, until he met Gabriel. Of course, he'd had relationships with other people, but no one of them was like this. 

None of his past relationships were as intoxicating and calm as this. None of them were as fun and lustful as this. "I thought I was losing you" Sam replied not looking towards Gabe any more. 

Without Sam noticing Gabriel stood up and crushed their cigarettes with feet and held his hand out. "Come on lets go" Gabriel's voice was now soft. Sam grabbed the shorter man's hand and their fingers intertwined. 

Gabriel quickly opened the door, but slowly made their way up the stairs and into the apartment. Once they were inside Gabriel didn't leave the taller man's side. Their lips and tongues were connected in mere seconds. 

It was sweet though, Sam could get used to this. Gabriel's hands travelled up his body and started on the buttons of his flannel. Sam helped him and he picked up Gabriel on his shoulder. “bedroom, right now” he said as he carried the smaller man to their king sized. 

He practically threw Gabriel onto the bed, but he didn't mind. He landed with a groan and was up on his knees with his arms open wide. “come on, big boy” Gabriel’s voice sounded like caramel to Sam and it made him melt inside. 

Sam quickly undid his pants and Gabriel did the same. He jumped onto Gabriel and wrapped his arms around him. Sam’s touch was electricity on his skin it made him warmer and warmer with every touch that they shared. 

Gabe brought his legs up and wrapped them around Sam’s hips. “I'm going to fuck you until you beg me to stop” Sam whispered in his ear while licking his neck. “just what I needed” Gabriel managed to get out between moans. 

Sam reached under the bed with his arm he took out lube and condom. Gabriel was always happy to see that Sam always had to buy larger condoms and it often made him feel special and lucky. Sam slipped off Gabriel’s baby blue Calvin Kleins and lowered himself. 

He sat up to watch the magic happen. Sam licked at slit of his cock before slipping the hardening member into his mouth. His head bobbed up and down and Gabe lost control of himself. The things this man could do with tongue would be the end of him. “jesus christ, sammy” he moaned out and that’s when Sam let go. As he rose to give him a kiss he jerked at Gabe’s dick. 

“let’s do this” Sam said with lusty smile. 

Morning 

Even in the dark Dean could hear the heavy breathing next to him. It was only around 5A.M, the sun hadn’t just risen just yet. He turned and looked at Cas who was sweating and panting in his sleep. He laid his hand against the man’s head it felt hotter than usual. 

Dean’s heart sank, and he realized something. Castiel had caught a fever from staying outside the restaurant for too long. Of course, Dean saw that his husband’s sickness was his own fault. He wouldn’t of stayed outside for that long if he didn’t scream at him and made him cry. He managed to leave the bed to sneak down the stairs only moments later. 

Balthazar was snoring on the couch with a large black blanket keeping him warm. The large tv played music that sounded a tad bit depressing. Dean shook him awake quietly. “Balthazar, wake up right now!” he tried not to shout, but it was hard. 

“how dare you awaken me from my wine inspired sleep?” Bal sat up and looked at Dean with a deep frown. “I think Cas has a fever” and because of all the tones Dean’s voice went down, Balthazar knew he was serious. 

Balthazar managed jumped to his feet and ran up the stairs, Dean has honestly never seen the man act so fast. This was because he’d taken care of Cas’ fevers before, and they were never pretty. 

Castiel always had it worse in the family. He caught fevers easily and it always took more than a week and half for him to heal from them. “get my dad, I’ll go see him” Balthazar shouted has he made his way up the stairs. Dean slipped on shoes and went outside, it was cold for his short sleeve shirt, but he’d manage. 

He walked behind the house and found Dean’s father sitting below the cherry blossom tree with a book in his hand. Even though it was cold he had wear a thin dress shirt and grey sweats. Dean watched him for a second, and he realized how much of Chuck was really in Cas. It was a lot. He had on a straw hat and his legs crossed, and blanket under him. 

“Yes, Dean?” He took off the hat and placed it on top of his book. “Cas, he caught a fever” Dean still felt the guilt emerging in his voice. Chuck’s eyes widened and he ran to the nearest door. He came in through the balcony that connected to the kitchen and ran up the main stairs, with Dean following. 

Balthazar was sitting in front of Cas, helping him to sit up. There was sweat dripping down his body, shirt soaked in sweat, chest moving slower than usual. As he opened his eyes, they shut again. Dean helped Balthazar to get him to sit up, while Chuck called someone. “turn off the light, please” his voice was so weak that it wanted to make Dean cry. 

Balthazar reached over to the switch above the bed and turned off the light on the ceiling. Finally, Cas was able to open his eyes. “thank you” he breathed out as he laid his back against the wooden frame of the bed. “Dad is calling Michael, it’s gonna be okay” Balthazar left the room. 

Dean watched him go, part of him wondering why they would call Michael here. Even when Cas could barely see a thing and his head made patterns of pain he could still read Dean’s expressions. “he’s doctor, It’s ok” It always made Dean wonder if Cas had a sixth sense he wouldn't speak of. Dean saw him speak and honestly wished he wouldn't. When Cas spoke now it looked he used so much energy. 

“I’m sorry, If I didn't scream at you, you wouldn't of stayed outside that long” A single tear began to make it’s way down Dean’s face and he felt Cas’ thumb wipe it away. “I was stupid enough to stay out there for that long” Cas offered a weak smile. 

Castiel stopped talking now. The more he spoke, the bigger the beat of drums in his head became. At around 6:46AM they heard a soft knocking on the door. Dean went over and opened it. Surprisingly enough, It was Anna and Mary with Chuck behind them. “Is daddy ok?” Mary asked, but Anna ran into the room. Mary ended up doing the same.

They didn't jump on top of Cas, they sat on each of his sides and hugged him. “I love you” they both said with sad voices. They each left a stuffed animal on his sides and walked off. Anna had left a stuffed cupid figure, Mary had left a similar one, but with black wings. 

They ran towards to Dean and hugged him. “a doctor’s coming okay?, stay with grandpa” he kissed both girls on their head and Chuck walked them out. It was actually another hour later that Michael arrived. Balthazar and Chuck stayed down at the kitchen with Mary and Anna, while Dean spent his time upstairs with Cas. 

Balthazar Michael’s car park upfront and he welcomed him inside. He carried a white and brown duffel in his hand, most likely doctor supplies. “I’m sorry I couldn't come earlier” He apologized to Chuck who was currently standing in front of the stairs. 

“come on” Chuck said rubbing his eyes. He was worried, as any father should be. Chuck led him to the door and stood outside. Once Michael opened the door he saw that someone was already taking care of Cas the best they could. 

Dean sat criss crossed with a book in his hand, reading Castiel on of his all time favourites. ‘To kill a mockingbird’. Castiel’s eyes wouldn't leave Dean’s voice and he closed it often. Michael couldn't help but smile at what he saw. It was adorable to him. Dean’s voice slowed down as he realized someone was watching them. “Michael is here” he placed a kiss on Cas’ forehead and waved Michael inside. 

They shook hands as Dean thanked him for coming. “I’ll see what I can do” He walked towards the bed where Cas laid. He saw a warm mug of milk beside the bed on the stand and a few other books they most likely planned on reading to each other. 

As Michael was to begin the tests for what medicine Castiel would need, Dean began to make his way out the door. “don’t go anywhere” Michael demanded and Dean froze. He didn't turn around, just stood there in front of the door with his hand on the handle. 

“Cas, he needs you here” Michael said with rough voice, and that made Dean turn around and take a seat on a chair. He watched as Michael began to do simple tests, to more complicated ones. He took down notes on a small notebook and talked to Dean about what Cas would be needing to leave this fever as fast as he could. 

"Do you mind coming with to pick up the medicine?" Michael asked politely, because he knew Dean was still uncomfortable with their position. Today Dean decided to put aside his selfish feelings and focus on his sick husband. They left Cas to Balthazar as they left for the pharmacy. During the drive Dean's brain itched of a question. 

"Why did you break with him?" Dean truly never understood why Michael ended the relationship with Castiel because why would you ever want to break with a man like that?, especially a man like Castiel. 

"I didn't, he broke up with me" Michael said with a chuckle. Dean couldn't say a thing because he was so surprised. He never thought of Castiel has dumper, more of a dumpee.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you are wondering why this chapter took long it was because some people asked for some Sabriel and I wasn't going to deny them that. Secondly, I'm taking a whole other approach with this story because it won't be longer than twelve chapters. 
> 
> I have not yet started on chapter 6, but if you have any requests or anything like that please don't be afraid to ask!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Cas share stories about each other that they've never heard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would apologize for taking such a long time, but that won't do it. So instead of apologizing to you and not feeling any guilt. I tried to make this chapter as long as possible for you guys. I think the next will be like 2-4K words because were almost done. 
> 
> Please, give me feedback. I would love for more suggestions and comments to come in. 
> 
> Thanks for reading! xx

                                   His condition had various stages. Once he was given the medicine he slept for two days straight. Dean attempted to wake him up once, but It was no use. The medicine in which Michael had recommended was doing good for him, at least everyone hoped it was.

Dean spent most of his time with Anna and Mary. They worried terribly about Cas, and it was sad to watch. He had to to answer continuous questions about his conditions to the girls. Chuck and Balthazar had business in the company, so Dean mainly took of care of Castiel.

It was thursday morning when things finally took a turn.

The night was calm and Dean tried to focus on the papers in front of him. Castiel was stirring more than usual around the blankets and he could see fine sheet of sweat on the man’s skin. “Cas” he shook his arm.

“Dean!” he woke up shouting his name and his eyes wide. Dean stared at him. He was sweating like a marathon runner. “nightmare?” he asked laying down next to Cas. Dean opened his arms and he watched as Cas fell onto his chest easily. “you wanna talk about it?” Dean asked with a smile on his face, he wasn’t smiling because Cas had a nightmare. The cause of his smile was how healthy Cas looked right now.

The delicious pink were back on his lips. His usual look was all back, and that made him happy. “you left me…, and you took Anna and Mary with you” Castiel’s eyes were directly on Dean. He swallowed whatever he was going to say and he felt like crying.

“I’d never do that to you” Dean held back tears. “I know you wouldn’t” He rose up and planted kiss on his lips. Castiel stood up with excitement and he looked down at himself. “how long has it been since I last took a shower?” his clothing was wet with sweat. “two days” Dean chuckled.

“join me in the shower?” Castiel asked with a smirk. Dean took off his reading glasses and walked toward Cas with a serious face. “I would love to” he picked Cas up like they were on their honeymoon and lead the way to their bathroom.

It was connected to the bathroom. While Dean filled up the two person tub, Castiel found his phone and looked at his missed call. He made a mental note to speak to his father about the company contracts before he left on sunday.

He put all of that to the back of his mind. At the moment all he wanted to do was make up for lost time with his husband. Making his way back to the bathroom was easy, but attempting to undress was a wasn’t so easy. His body was stiff and his muscles hurt.

Dean was already naked and sitting on the side of the large tub with his feet in it. He hear Castiel struggling and walked over to him. “come here” Castiel followed his voice. He let Dean’s large and soft hands guide his t-shirt to the floor, and everything else to the floor. Dean’s tongue played tricks with Castiels and they shared a sloppy wet kiss.

“come on, I feel and smell like a fish” he pushed himself off Dean and and laid at the side of the tub. Before Dean got it he managed to find his phone. He put a on a playlist with not only some of his favourite songs, but also Cas’. The first song was soft and Dean loved the calm that was on Castiel’s face at the moment.

“let me wash your back” Castiel turned his back to Dean and he started to massage him. “Michael told me that you left him” Dean said suddenly. Although, Cas didn’t get tense because he knew that this conversation was coming.

“did he tell you why?” suddenly, Cas turned around and put his legs on top of Deans. The jets let a stream onto his back. The warm water and music playing only added to the romanticness of the situation. “no” Dean wanted to know his side of the story.

“I loved him, but I knew that there was something else waiting for me outside of this” He waved his hands around him. Dean watched him speak, and he knew that he wasn’t lying. “tell me a story and i’ll tell you a story” Dean thought it was a good deal. “about me and Michael?” Cas’ asked with a bit of wonder in his voice. The man in front of him simply nodded.

He thought about it for a second. The stories of Castiel and Michael ranged from anywhere from a day at the pool to the their adventures in Europe. Chuck had taken all of the children there during the winter when they were younger.

Finally, he decided on a story.

_Spring (Michael’s 18th birthday)_

He kept his distance from the crowd. From where he stood he could see Michael talking and laughing with his friends. It was an important day for him. It was his 18th birthday, the day he became a man.

Castiel looked around him once again before snatching a beer for himself. The humid and hot weather wasn’t helping him at the moment. He had a choice of taking a dip in the pool, but that seemed pointless right now. He was wearing a nice pair of blue shorts, and white t-shirt and his white converse.

As always, he was underdressed for the occasion. People stood around, swimmed, and talked of things he found no interest in. If he could leave he would, but that would be rude and he’s been friends with Michael since they were kids. He took another sip of the beer and enjoyed the cold sensation it left in him.

“talk to him, Cassie” his younger brother flopped down in front of him. Gabriel’s sandy brown hair was in all directions. He was wet from the pool and tired from all the running around. “I don’t want to be rude” He looked at the direction and so did Gabe.

Michael was sitting at a table talking to a girl with black hair and pretty eyes. “he’s not interested in her” Gabe said with a smile. “how do you know that?” Cas looked at his brother like he could tell the future. “just go over there” Castiel listened to him. He stood up from his seat and Gabriel patted him on the back. “wait, take this off” Gabriel tugged on his sweaty shirt and Castiel pulled it off with pleasure. The warm wind hit his skin and he wasn’t sweating as much anymore. “I seriously do not understand why you don’t show off your body” Gabriel slapped him playfully on the head and ran back to the pool.

As he walked over to Michael. He had gained many stares and whistles from multiple people. His body was toned and well, it applied to almost everyone’s taste. It wasn’t just his body that turned people on. He was tall and his posture was made perfect by his father’s rules.

The girl Michael was talking to had stopped talking once Cas arrived. “hey, Cas” a big smile came upon his face once he glanced at Castiel. “hi, I’m cindy” she shook hands with Cas and attempted to offer a fake smile. He didn’t bother smiling at her.

They talked to the girl for about another fifteen minutes, when finally Michael’s eyes couldn’t ignore Castiel anymore. She quickly got the message and came up with a lame excuse to leave the table. In his head, he gave himself a high five.

“you wanna go for a swim?” Michael’s eyes were practically gleaming at this point. Cas blushed and nodded. “let’s get you some swim shorts” He felt Michael’s hand wrapped around his and he walked up the stairs with him.

Once they were up in Michael’s room, Cas sat on the bed. The other man continued to look through his clothes for something for the other wear. His closet was full of random things. Cas liked this room, he had been here so many times before. A few minutes passed and he laid down.

He closed his eyes, and started to think. Michael would’ve left the room, but there was a hot guy laying on his bed right now, what was he supposed to do? He shrugged off his sweaty shirt and laid next to Cas, who was nearly asleep, only to be awaken by Michael’s voice. “hey” he says with a confident smile.

Castiel had played this situation many times in his head. None of them ever would he think would be like this. He opened his eyes and looked over to Michael. His silver eyes were staring and he couldn’t stop himself.

A stylish smile onto Cas’ face. He pushed himself up and closed the distance between them with a harsh and hungry kiss. Michael’s hands began to make their way down to the waistband of-

_“ok, stop” Dean finally said, he didn't wanna hear the rest of this. “hey, you asked for a story” Castiel chuckled as he wrapped a towel around his waist, he could see Dean licking his lips at the action. Dean was laying on the bed with only a pair of sweatpants on. “i’m hungry” Castiel shifted on a sweater and made his way out the door. “i’m gonna order pizza, come on” Dean followed him and on his way out he grabbed  a t-shirt. Dean sat at the couch watching a cop show, while Castiel was miles away at the kitchen ordering two large pizzas. He came back and flopped down at the couch next to his husband. After a few moments of comfortable silence Castiel laid his head on Dean’s lap. Automatically, Dean began to run his finger through the dark soft hair and to stare into those blue crystals he had for eyes. “alright, your turn” Castiel said playfully. Oh, he couldn't wait to hear this. Dean already had a story in mind. “ok so-”_

_Winter (Dean and Lisa’s last day together)_

The snow was a fucking disaster. People continued to play in it daily. Dean of course, hated the winter. He had no idea what the fuck he was doing out here in the first place. He stuffed his hands further down his pockets and the cold wind blew stronger. The scarf wasn’t helping his cause to stay warm either, which pissed him off to no end.

For the fourth time in an hour he once again checked his phone. There was no text messages from anybody or missed calls. He wished there was something, so he would have a reason to leave this damned placed.

The fight with Sam which happened only minutes before this was getting to him. Yes, he lied to his brother about certain things. It was all to protect him from bad things, and he wished he realized earlier that Sam didn’t need any protecting.

Even this bench was cold. Then, as he looked around him a tall woman with tucked dark hair was walking towards him with a large foam cup. He knew who it was and he knew it was going to happen. He didn’t bother to stand until she was sitting beside him. They shared a hello kiss and hug, as always.

He loved her, he really did. Moving away from Kansas to Boston with her was his choice because he loved her. Does he regret doing this? no he doesn’t. He had no clue what to do with what was in his jacket right now.

A small brown box with a ring inside was burning a hole in his jacket. The ring was slightly more expensive then he would have liked, but it was for Lisa so he didn’t mind. Did he mind that she was going to break up their three year relationship on the day he planned on proposing? yes, yes he did.

“I brought you a hot chocolate” he smiled at the gesture and grabbed the cup. He took a sip, and he loved the way it burned his throat and his body. It was warm and sweet, like the relationship they once had. “we need to talk” she said walking around with him. He walked beside her and awaited the moment she’d say it.

“I love you I really do, but I don’t think we’re the same anymore” Dean had to chuckle at what she just said. “we were never really the same, Liz” he had a painful smile on as he spoke. She giggled at the nickname and it hurt him to hear it, because he knew it would be the last time.

They walked a few more beats together to let the moment sink in. In that moment, they both really decided this is what’s best for them. It wasn’t their just connection that had died off it was also everything about them towards each other.

_“pizza’s here” Castiel interrupted by jumping off the couch. Dean paused his story and walked over to the door. He took the pizzas while Castiel paid for them. They grabbed plates and cups and sat down at the kitchen table. “you do know you’ve told me this story about five times, right?” Castiel spoke as he bit the pizza. Dean thought about it. He had told this story many times, but this time it would be different because he held back all those other five times. “this time is different, okay?” He took a sip of his soda and Castiel simply said “go on”_

They stopped in front of a water fountain. It’s water was completely frozen and it was absolutely beautiful. The frozen liquid was shining like diamond once the sunlight hit it. The snow that was falling had now settled to a slow fall. Other people stopped and admired and talked. Dean and Lisa just stood there staring at it.

“you can’t be with a person that’s just like you” Dean sipped on his hot chocolate one more time before talking again. She stood there and listened. “If we were the same person, one of us would’ve killed each other by now” he said again not looking at her, if he did he would cry. The last thing he needed was crying.

“thank you for everything, Dean” as her words reached his name tears began to flow from her eyes. She quickly turned and pulled him into a tight hug. He held back his own while she sobbed into his shoulder. After a few seconds she pulled away and he pulled out the ring. “I was gonna propose to you” he showed her the ring. She smiled and wiped her eyes even more.

“you’re so ridiculous” she kissed his cheek and stared at the ring. He continued to look her as if she was going to take it all back and say yes to the proposal, but they both knew that wasn’t going to happen, ever.

She grabbed his hand which held the rings with both of her hands. To him, her skin felt soft and cold yet warm. It was one of his favourite things about her. “hold it for someone else, baby” Once again she kissed his cheek and once she did. His eyes closed, it was the last time he’d feel this. As he opened he saw her walk away. When nobody was near him and he was certain of it. He sat down at the bark bench and cried. Lowering his head down to hands and letting it all out. 

_“that was different” Castiel sad as he felt Dean snuggle up further at him. He kept his arms closed around Cas and his head laid on his stomach. The warm blanket on them added to the the comfort and he wanted to fall asleep like this._

_ “I love you, Anna, and Mary, more than anything” Dean mumbled before he nuzzled like a puppy once again. “I love you too” Castiel lowered himself so that Dean’s head was at his chest. He planted a kiss on his head and rubbed warm circles on his back. “I love you so so much” Cas said again as Dean’s soft breath and warmth led him to sleep.  _


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a special day

Friday Afternoon

The weekend had come to a slow start. Plans were made to go for a small walk, and maybe to the ranch to see the horses. 

Those plans were rudely interrupted by the heavy rain that began to come down. “I don’t the rain” Mary said sitting in front of the window boredly. Cas told them about the horses and how he rode them when he was their age. It got them excited. “I’m sorry baby, we can go tomorrow” he walked over and picked her up. 

She curled against him and began to breath softly. Cas put on a disney movie and awaited for them to fall asleep. Mary curled against him with a blanket around her and quietly snored. However, Anna seemed way too intrigued in the movie to fall asleep. Cas snugged Mary around his arms and pulled the blanket higher. 

He heard footsteps from the stairs and he saw Dean quietly walking down. “I knew she’d fall asleep” he smiled and gave Cas a quick kiss. Anna made an ‘ew’ sound and continued to watch the movie. Dean picked up Anna, she protested to be put down, but she eventually curled against him, like Mary to Cas. 

Dean sat next to his husband and Anna fell asleep just as fast. “were they up last night?” Cas asked as the girls shifted. Mary buried her head into Cas’ neck. Her warmth was enough to drift him to sleep too. Dean simply nodded and didn’t say anything else. Cas could clearly see that something was bothering him. 

“let’s put them to bed” Cas suggested and Dean agreed. They walked them up to their room and closed their door once they were tucked in. “I want to talk to you” Cas could hear the emotion in Dean’s voice. It was sad.   
Dean led him outside to the porch. The rain had slowed. It was actually humid with the rain. They sat on chair and Cas couldn’t stop himself from staring at Dean. “did you love him?” Dean didn’t look at him as he spoke. Cas quickly figured of who they were talking about now. Michael. 

“no, i wasn’t” The answer had taken Dean by surprise he look at the other man with disbelief in his face. Cas simply sighed and stared at the large willow tree. “I was in love of the idea of being in love with him” Dean seemed to tense up at his words. They sat in silence for minutes, which wasn’t common for them. 

“I’m sorry” Dean said with his tone down now. Cas stood up from where he sat and pulled Dean into a hug. He could almost feel the frustration leaving his body, and there was a lot of it. They shared a moment before their lips connected. 

Rain started to come down again. This time stronger than before. They pulled apart and watched the giant willow tree move with the wind. Dean kissed him on the cheek and went back inside to check on the girls. Castiel decided to stay out there. He always found calmness in the rain. 

Thirty minutes passed by before he actually saw anything but rain. A grey car pulled up and the guards rushed inside the house. His father walked up the stairs with Balthazar, each with their umbrellas. He simply smiled and nodded at his father. Balthazar decided to stay by his side. “hey, Cassie” he handed his little brother a jacket as he spoke. 

Cas slipped it on and sat beside his brother with relief. “I remember when you were about eight years old, and every time you got mad or sad you’d complain that it wasn’t raining” Balthazar chuckled as kept on talking. He’d heard this story many times before, and he doesn’t mind hearing it again. 

“when it did rain, you would sit out here or under the tree, reading a book or just sitting” Balthazar laughed again. “dad used to scream and get mad” Cas reminded him with a small smile. Then, a memory hit them both. A memory of someone they’d lost a long time ago. 

“Anna used to sit there with me and read with me” Cas could feel tears coming to his eyes but he pushed them back. Balthazar didn’t hold back, as soon as her name came to his lips tears began to fall from his eyes. 

It might’ve happened years ago, but just because it’s history doesn’t mean it doesn’t hurt. Castiel looked at his brother and he saw him looking straight at where Anna would’ve been right now. Under the tree with Castiel and the girls, reading a book. “and you named one of your daughters after her” Balthazar chuckled. 

“how could I not?” he argued playfully. “come on, it’s getting cold” Castiel nudged at his older brother and they walked inside. Dean was waiting for him. He was dressed in jeans and a black jacket with a blue scarf. Castiel slipped on his shoes and as he made his way out the door to meet up with Dean, Balthazar stopped him. He handed him a white and black plaid scarf. “It was Anna’s” he said with smile. 

Cas took it and wrapped it around his neck. It deeply reminded him of her. He still held back tears. He walked out with a wave to his father and a word about Anna and Mary to his brother. He would take care of them while him and Dean were gone. 

Dean waited patiently in the car. “you ready?” he asked before starting to drive. Castiel simply nodded and him and Dean joined hands as they drove at a straight road. He buried his chin in the warmth of the scarf. It smelt like honey and lavender, all of the things she loved. 

They drove for about an hour until they reached a small narrow road with no houses on either side. It was all trees and graves. They parked at the right side of the street and as they walked out they noticed another car parked away from them. “that’s Sam’s car” Dean said with a smile. 

This meant that Gabriel was here too. Castiel gripped his hand tighter and they made their way through the cemetery. His father, Chuck, insisted that she’d be buried as far away from the entrance as possible. This was because he didn't want anyone messing with her headstone. Dean gave Cas a bouquet of white roses that he had bought earlier that day. 

Once they arrived he could see Gabriel and Sam standing over her grave. “Gabe”, Castiel said as they reached the couple. Gabriel turned around and ran towards his brother. They shared a big hug before actually saying anything. Dean smiled and went onto greet his own brother. 

“I see you have not forgotten, young one” Gabriel said with a playful smile as he let his brother go. “I could never forget” he said back and he ruffled Gabriel’s hair. He could see that Gabriel had brought his own flowers. Instead of white roses, they were red. 

Dean and Sam stood beside them with love. Castiel and Gabriel lowered themselves and placed the flowers on the grave. Cas could feel the warmth of Dean’s hand on his shoulder. Tears began to fall from his eyes and he once again was comforted by Dean’s arm wrapping around him. 

Gabriel didn't cry, he already did that last night and in the morning. Sam hugged him and kissed his head. Everyone could see his eyes were red and puffy from crying. 

Cas wiped his eyes and lowered himself again, this time sitting on the wet grass. Nobody stopped him because they knew he needed this. Rain had started to fall slowly now. To Dean, every time they were here time seemed to slow down for them. He knew they all felt the same. 

Gabriel sat beside his brother on the wet ground and they joined hands. On her headstone was: Here lies, Anna Milton, beloved sister and daughter. All in a cursive fashion that gave it a grand look, but death nor love is grand. Memories are grand, and everyone in this family knew that the day she died. 

Castiel took a deep breath and opened his eyes. “happy birthday, Anna” he said with a genuine smile. 

Friday Night Dinner 

"are you coming?" Castiel asked his brother as they parted ways. Gabriel wanted to return to his home badly to see his father and older brother, he couldn't deny a request like this, so he said "yes". They drove home quietly. Dean never had the chance to meet Anna because she died before him Cas ever got together. All he knew was that she was the most beloved person in the Milton family. 

Although, sometimes he thinks his daughter, Anna, turned to be just like her aunt that passed away many years ago. He'd seen pictures and they both seem to have a genuine trustful aura and smile to them. That's why she was little girl and always would be. Mary was the same, she had a brave adventurous part of her that she would let out often, like her grandmother who passed away many years ago., and Dean loved her for it. She would always be his little girl, just like Anna. 

Once they actually arrived Dean couldn't help the smell of food. Balthazar was cooking a feast as always. He could hear Anna and Mary running around and screaming at their uncle. That was until Gabriel ran towards them and he was greeted with a hug that knocked him to the ground. It was the same for Sam, but he was to tall to actually fall, so he had to make the extra effort to pick of them up. 

"your hair is too long" Mary kept on fumbling with it until Sam put her down. Anna loved how tall her uncle was. She made a challenge to herself to try and climb up his pants when she was baby. To this day, she hasn't given up. Dean and Cas made their time trying to stop her. 

They played around and talked as Balthazar and Gabriel got things ready. "where's dad?" Gabe asked with a frown. Castiel knew where he was, he always knew where his father was. "I'll get him" Castiel stood up and made his way to the second floor of the house. He found his father in his office. The sound of the typewriter clicking away and his father sitting there with a glass of whiskey. 

"every time I see you like this, a part of me thinks you'll dissapear" Cas said as he took a seat in front of his father. "I could never do that to my family" His father's old grin and voice gave him comfort to be in here again. "dinner's ready" Castiel said looking at his father. "I'll be down in a few minutes" Castiel simply listened and left. 

They ate dinner. It was a great time for everyone. Every year it was. Gabriel and Sam decided to stay the night and Dean and Cas put the girls to sleep. They continued to ask to sleep with uncle Sam because he was like a giant stuffed bear. Dean laughed loudly. The girls were basically calling him fat. 

In bed Castiel couldn't sleep. Dean wouldn't sleep until he would. Instead he wrapped an arm around Castiel and pulled him closer. "can't sleep?" he asked with a kiss on his shoulder. Cas sighed and said "no". 

"she would be happy for you, Cas" Dean could feel the tension leaving his body, like it left his today. "I love you" Castiel mumbled before finally falling asleep in the warm embrace. Dean kissed his temple. "ten times more" he told him as he slipped into sleep himself.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they go horse back riding

Dean woke up quickly. He could hear the rain settling down and the rays of the sun coming from the windows. A soft moan came from beside him and he looked and saw that Cas was waking up exactly the opposite way he did, slowly and carefully. He couldn’t help but smile at the view. Cas’ hair was a mess and the view of a small hickey on his shoulder blade came into view. Dean chuckled and kissed his forehead. 

“mornin” Cas’ voice was raspy and it sounded like he swallowed sand.   
“you lost your voice” Dean laughed even harder because he knew it was his fault. “that’s your fault, asshole” he rolled out of bed and walked to the bathroom near their bedroom. Dean opened the windows and he had to close his eyes because of the strong sunlight. “did you talk to your dad about the contract we received that day?” He asked. 

It took a while for Cas to answer him. “I did and were going through with it” Cas walked out of the bathroom and threw himself back in bed. “good, I was scared you were going to deny his offer” Dean admitted, he was scared of Cas’ reaction to his words. Cas looked at him and looked back at the ceiling “It’s about time we joined companies” Cas mumbled and tried to back to sleep. 

Heavy footsteps started to make noise in the halls. “shit” Dean mumbled. “he’s woke up the girls” Cas immediately opened his eyes and walked stood waiting for his ignorant brother to bust inside. In a matter of seconds the door swung open and from the other side was Gabriel. “WAKE UP” he shouted. He looked to the side of the room and saw that they were already awake. “oh, good morning, love birds” he smiled. 

“breakfast starts in five minutes, Anna and Mary are already down there” Yes, Castiel was grateful that Gabriel thought of the girls has his own daughters. He shut the door and went back to the hallway. A few minutes later Balthazar began to shout at Gabriel down the hall. 

* 

“are we going to see horses?” Anna continued to ask about animals. Dean gave her another piece of pancake and she ate it. “yes” Cas answered for him. “what about baby horses?” Mary asked. “definitely” Gabriel answered. Chuck walked into the kitchen already dressed for horseback riding. “alright kids, lets get going” he smiled. Anna and Mary jumped off their dad’s laps and Chuck picked them up. “we’re going ahead” he put them down and began to make his way to the car. He told the girl to wait by the front door. 

He came back into the kitchen. “Castiel, Dean, your riding gear is in your room” They shared a look once they heard ‘your riding gear’   
As they made their way upstairs Dean complained, “your dad does know I don’t know how to ride a horse” Castiel laughed. “he does, but you’ll learn” they make their upstairs. 

Castiel’s gear was a deep hue of blue and black. Dean’s gear was a light hue of green and grey. Before Cas could put on his own gear, he had to help Dean put his on. “I’d fuck you”, Cas mumbled as he saw the finishing result in Dean in a horse riding outfit. “you do fuck me” Dean bit back and slapped his ass. 

Cas put on his own gear and walked out of the room with Dean. “looking good guys” Sam said from behind them. Sam was wearing his horse riding outfit already. “wait, when did you learn?” Dean asked, almost impressed. “last summer, with Gabe” Sam walked down the stairs with Dean and Cas waited for Gabriel who was putting on clothes. When he walked out of the room he was wearing a light brown jacket with his name on it and jeans. “you’re not riding today?” Cas asked, it was weird because Gabe always loved to be with the horses. 

“my horse is giving birth today, and the vet asked if I wanted to help” he smiled and continued to walk with his brother. 

* * 

The barn was a private one. Castiel’s father had bought it when they were young, Chuck always thought it was important for people to connect with nature. The horses were running around around eating. Gabe said bye and went to the stables to meet with the vet. 

Dean watched as Cas ran towards the biggest horse and hopped on his back with a saddle. The horse barely moved, because it was so used to this kind of thing from his owner. Dean also noticed that the horse was not only the biggest but also the brightest in color. It was a beautiful white with black specks. 

He came towards them on horse, and Anna began to hop with excitement. Cas picked her up and set her down in front of him on the horse. Sam picked up Mary and they rode around, of course Sam already had his own horse. 

“Dean”, Chuck’s voice came up behind him. When he turned around he saw Chuck leading two horses towards him. “This is Jaime, she’s yours now” Dean looked up at the horse and saw her deep brown color and he petted her nose. “Thank you, but I don’t know how to ride” Dean said as he continued to pet the horse and she leaned to the touch. “Well, come on, I’ll teach you” 

They spent most of the day at the barn. The girls played with the ponies and Cas cooked with Sam in the kitchen, while Chuck continuously instructed Dean on how to ride and treat the horses. 

“hey, Cas” Sam was sitting on the table peeling potatoes. “yeah?”.   
“do you have this covered? I wanna look for Gabe” Castiel could hear the worry in his voice and he simply nodded. “thanks, man” Sam ran outside towards the stables. 

He walked around until he heard Gabe’s voice. “come on, you can do it” he sounded like he was cheering someone on. “you’re birthing a horse” Sam said from the stable door. “yes, I am” Gabe turned his head and smiled at him. 

After a few heartbeats, Gabe turned and asked “you wanna help?” Sam was taken by surprise, but he really did want to help. The vet welcomed him and told him what to do. 

After the baby horse was kicking around and playing they stood outside and watched. Sam looked at Gabe and saw that he was crying. “hey, you okay?” Sam hugged him and Gabe tightened his arms around Sam. “yeah” Gabe answered easily. 

Castiel announced lunch and everyone rushed inside. They ate and talked about the day. “you’re a natural, just like your brother” Chuck said to Dean about his horse skills. Dean looked around and saw Cas giving a snarky look. 

“I wanna learn how to ride” Anna complained. “me too” Mary said. Cas looked at his dad because really the only person here who could teach anybody was him. “I’ll teach you guys in the summer, when the horses aren’t so tired” Chuck promised them. 

The girls squealed with excitement. 

After lunch they stayed in the barn a little more, but Anna and Mary became tired and fell asleep. Gabe and Sam agreed to take them home to Balthazar. Dean, Cas, and Chuck, continued with the horse back riding for a few hours. 

In the middle of a race around the barn Chuck received a phone call from his secretary. “I have to go to the company to check on some files that went missing, I’ll see you guys at home” Chuck hugged his son and son in law and left. They let the horses rest and sat down on the grass. 

A random car parked at the entrance of the barn. “who is that?” Dean asked. “I don’t know” Castiel and Dean made their way towards the car. Michael hopped out of the car in riding gear. Castiel paused and Dean’s smile faded. “hey, guys” he greeted. Dean faked a smile and shook his hand. Castiel said hi and they began to talk. 

“I’m sorry to show up unannounced, me and your father come here on the weekends to tend to the horses, and I didn’t realize you’d be here” he explained. Even though Dean made his peace with the guy, it didn’t mean he couldn’t help getting jealous. Castiel gave his husband a look for him to give him a moment of privacy, and Dean understood that. “I’m gonna check on Jamie” Dean kissed him and walked off to where they were seated. 

“he hates me” Michael as he watched him walk off. “he doesn’t hate you, Mike” Cas walked into the stables and looked around. “he’s mine” he turned and saw Michael pointing to a horse in the corner. If Castiel remembered correctly the horses name was Angel. “he’s one of your father’s oldest horses” Michael said. “and strongest” Castiel added. Cas watched Michael feed and get Angel ready for riding. He started to sense the awkwardness in the air and began to walk out of the tables. He found Dean up on the hill feeding Jamie and Luke (Cas’ horse).

“you don’t have to be jealous, you know that right?” Castiel said with a soft voice. 

“I’m not” Dean didn’t look at him and continued to feed the horses. 

“Dean” 

“okay, I’m jealous” 

“why?” 

“you have more history with the guy” Dean was looking at him now and holding in his temper.   
“that doesn’t mean I love you any less, Dean” 

Dean was disappointed in himself for making Cas feel like this. “Yeah, I know” he wrapped his arms around Cas and kissed him deeply. “race you again” Cas said. “may I join?” Michael asked behind them. Dean’s pecked Cas’ mouth and went back to the horses. “yes, you can” Dean said as he got settled on top of his horse. They lined up in three and Dean counted down from five. 

The race was a close call between Michael and Castiel, but in the end Dean and Jamie blasted and won. They raced a two more times, each time Jamie and Dean won. “I never knew Jamie was that fast” Michael commented and they laughed. “good job, girl” Dean patted the horse one more time before he let her run around. Michael had some of the leftover food. 

Castiel received a phone call from Sam. Dean and Michael were talking about business and companies when Cas walked back inside. “Anna and Mary woke up and they're looking for us” Dean said bye to Michael and that he would be waiting in the car. 

“so, he doesn’t hate me?” Michael asked before Cas could leave. 

He turned back around and shrugged his shoulders, “I guess not”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> last chapter will be posted tonight


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the final chapter Balthazar makes a life changing decision for himself. Castiel and Dean make the decision to look for someone who has been missing from their life.

Balthazar would’ve liked them to stay longer, loved it actually. It’s not often he gets to see his little brother, the handsome husband, and the trouble making duo, Mary and Anna. Does he miss them? Yes, desperately. It was the same for Gabriel, it wasn’t often got to see his brother and his sasquatch boyfriend. 

“are you completely packed?” he asked them sweetly. They both nodded ‘yes’ and hugged him. “I’m gonna miss you guys” Balthazar held in tears for the second time today. “you could always just visit us” it amazed him how smart Anna was for her age. “I promise, i’ll try” he hugged them once more and walked them downstairs. 

Castiel and Dean were sitting at the kitchen table with Chuck and Michael, talking about the combining of the companies. It would take a few months to settle the contacts and make certain calls to many people. 

Dean and Adam would be taking care of the binding contracts. Castiel and his father would be on the lookout for new employees. They also needed a lawyer. Sam offered his service and he would be back in town to talk business in a few days. 

Balthazar played with the girls one last time before they left. Gabe and Sam had already left in the morning and he had nearly cried then. “Balt! can you come in here?” He heard his father’s voice loud and clear. He walked into the kitchen and saw his father with his arms crossed. This mean one of two things. 

1: his dad was mad because of something he did   
or   
2: he was about to be offered a job in the new company. 

“me and your brother want to give you and permanent position in the new company” He wanted to act surprised, but he couldn’t. His father continuously offered him jobs in his own business. He took a small position and make some money, and he still held the position today, but his father wanted to make him one of the future heads of this company. This isn’t the life he had imagined for himself. He glanced at Dean’s & Castiel’s packed bags and he finally made a decision. 

“I’m afraid I can’t accept your offer” His father stared at him and so did his little brother. “what?” Castiel and Chuck said simultaneously. “I’ve made the decision to move to my apartment in England, permanently” question marks should’ve literally appeared above Dean’s head. “you have an apartment in England?” Dean asked and it looked he spoke for everyone sitting at the table. 

“I’ve invested money at a rising business in Europe and I would like to see it grow myself” As soon as he said this Chuck stood up and hugged him. “I am so proud of you” It also was not often that he heard that. Cas’ eyes began to water, and soon enough he began to cry. He stood up and ran toward his big brother and bear hugged him. “I hate your fucking surprises” Castiel chuckled and kissed his big brother’s cheek. “be happy, Balthazar” he hugged him again and pulled him tight. “I will, and Dean join in on this” Dean sat up and Castiel parted from his brother for them to hug. “take care of Cas, will you?” Balthazar whispered in his ear. Dean let go of him and took a long look at his husband. “I think he’s taking care of me now” Dean shared a small kiss with Castiel and they grabbed their bags. 

Anna and Mary said their goodbyes to their grandfather and their uncle. Dean was sitting them in the car while Cas had conversation with his big brother on the porch. “why do I feel like this is the last time i'm gonna see you?” Cas asked sadly. Balthazar felt the same way. Their story has siblings wasn’t over but it felt like their story was separating. “It’s not, you guys can always come and visit me” Balthazar promised his brother that they weren’t separating, but this promise felt hollow. 

Michael walked out and hugged Castiel. Dean finished putting the girls in the car and watched from the front seat of the impala. “he’s staring isn’t he?” Cas chuckled and so did Michael. Dean didn’t look happy, but he was dealing with it. They let go of each other, Dean looked at peace again. “I hope you’re happy, Mike” Cas said as he grabbed his bag and make his way down the small flight of stairs to the car. 

Michael couldn’t think of anything to say, so he blurted out what he had on his head. “I hope you’re happy too, Cas. with Dean and your girls” he said because he truly is happy for his friend. “I am, Michael” Castiel gave him a thumbs up and went into the car. 

* * * * 

A few hours into the car ride and the sun was setting. Mary and Anna were soundly asleep with blankets wrapped around them. “they finally fell asleep” Cas closed his eyes and unbuckled his belt. 

He laid his head down on Dean’s lap and opened his eyes again. “we should visit your family next time” Castiel suggested. “would you like that?” Dean asked, because personally he thought it was a bad idea. His mother was dead and his father went off-radar for the past year. 

“I mean, Bobby, Jo, Ellen, and you know the people you grew up with, and how much longer until we’re home?” Castiel suggested and asked. “four hours I think, and yeah they haven’t seen the girls since last Christmas” Dean was really liking this idea, but his dad would like to see the girls too. 

“maybe I should start looking for him” Dean said with a small smile. “who?” he could hear the confusion in Castiel’s voice. “alright, lets do it, lets look for for your dad” Castiel and Dean laughed. 

Castiel fell asleep on his leg quickly. Times like these were Dean’s most cherished and favored because he was surrounded by the people he loved. He kept his eyes on the road, one hand on the wheel, and the other hand in Castiel’s messy black hair. 

“I’ll find you, John Winchester”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's a wrap! A sequel? Maybe. I don't know yet. I wanted to finish this fic now because over the next few months im going to be working on a personal and original story. I need all the help I can get because love getting feedback and writing advice! 
> 
> Send me a message at my tumblr (grand-x)! 
> 
> Thanks for reading! I also have other multi-chapter fics up at the moment and you can read them whenever!


End file.
